clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
System Defender
System Defender is a Club Penguin game that was launched on January 13, 2011. Currently, all EPF Agents can play this game in the EPF Command Room. System Defender is a Tower Defense type Game. There are also sixteen stamps for this game but at least two more will be added in the future. At least two more levels are supposed to be created soon. Identification Red Cannon The Red cannon shoots fast, but weak. It looks like a Gatling cannon, as it shoots fast. It perhaps is a minigun. Costs 50 energy and is best used for the beginning of all levels. (Use 4 before the first wave comes) Yellow Cannon Perhaps the most all-round cannon, it has a long range, and as it is a long range weapon, unlike others, its projectiles are unseen, enabling them pinpoint accuracy every hit. They cost 125 energy and are best used for the huge waves. Purple Cannon Slow but powerful. Deals a fatal blow to each bot it hits, but shoots slowly. The perfect Anti-boss weapon. Four of them huddled close together can deal death to at least 3-6 boss bots before beginning to leak to other cannons. Gears Basically upgrades, but as boss bots already drop them, it is only used in situations where there are nowhere useful to put cannons and/or the bot waves have no boss bots/the boss bots in them don't drop any/little gears. Upgrade to max on one cannon before upgrading another cannon. Can increase range, attack speed, and power. Enemies Red Bots *Red bots attack in large groups. *Best suited cannon: Red Yellow Bots *Yellow bots are fast. *Best suited cannon: Yellow Although these bots are called yellow, these look more orange. Purple Bots *Purple bots can take lots of damage. *Purple bots are slow. *Best suited cannon: Purple Boss Bots Boss bots are larger and stronger than regular bots. Sometimes, when destroyed, they drop a gear which can be used to upgrade cannons. Ultimate Protobot The leader of all bots. It was also in the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force DS game and was rebuilt by Herbert P. Bear. The Ultimate Protobot is also capable of scanning the layout that you have placed, creating attack patterns that will be harder for you. Herbert P. Bear Herbert P. Bear is is the source and rebuilder of the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 and also controls all the small bots. Test Bots The Test Bots were supposedly rebuilt by Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. Klutzy Klutzy thinks Herbert's computer is an arcade, and attacks the EPF. Centipede of Doom A long line of yellow bots in the challenge #47. Levels Challenge 38/100 Enemy bots are attacking the EPF mainframe computer. But who is responsible? Challenge 47/100 Herbert P. Bear is back to destroy the EPF. Can you stop him in time? Challenge 54/100 The EPF faces one of it's toughest challenges when it is attacked by... Klutzy? Challenge 73/100 The Test Robots are attacking all at once.Can you outsmart all three? (MEMBER ONLY) Challenge 96/100 RED ALERT! The Ultimate Protobot is attacking the EPF mainframe. Battle Stations! (MEMBER ONLY) Challenge 100/100 TRACK HERBERT!!! Herbert is back with more tricks up his sleeve, Can you face him? Energy/Money At the beginning of the game you have 200 of this special kind of money. Sometimes enemies drop bolts which give you more. When you kill one enemy you earn 10. You can spend this on cannons and gears. Prices *Red Cannon = 50 *Yellow Cannon = 125 *Purple Cannon = 200 *Gear = 500 Stamps These are the stamps for System Defender: Ready For Duty stamp - Finish G's tutorial (easy) Garbage Disposal stamp- Destroy 100 enemies in 1 level (easy) Bug Overload - Protect the EPF mainframe from rogue bots (easy) Strategic Success stamp - Destroy 100 enemies without upgrading cannons (medium) Mono Mechanic stamp - Complete a game with only one type of cannon (medium) Tactical Pro stamp - Destroy 100 enemies without taking damage (medium) Master Mechanic stamp - Fill every open socket with a cannon (medium) Herbert Attack stamp - Protect the EPF mainframe from Herbert P. Bear (medium) Klutzy Attack Stamp - Protect the EPF mainframe from Klutzy the crab (medium) Strategic Master stamp - Destroy 250 enemies without upgrading (hard) Tactical Ace stamp - Destroy 250 enemies without taking damage (hard) Test Bot Trio Stamp - Protect the EPF mainframe from the Test Bots (hard) Protobot Attack Stamp - Protect the EPF mainframe from Ultimate Protobot (hard) Track Herbert Stamp - Complete the Track Herbert level (extreme) Trivia *Rookie is the cause of some robots, due to him accidentally opening a jug that labeled: "COMPUTER BUGS", when he mistook it for, "COMPUTER HUGS". *You can earn 1 Medal (Field-Ops) when you stop a threat for the first time, you can't receive one after beating a previously beaten level. *This is the first online sighting of Ultimate Protobot 10000. *It is also the first online sighting of the test bots. *There may be a new DS game following this due to Carrot and it isn't very likely that The Test Bots and the Protobot will get defeated in the LAST level for system defender. or maybe not due to Test Bot Wheel bot has been destroyed in a challenging Field-Op *From 2/24/11 - 3/1/11 there was a bug in System Defender, if you click the "Klutzy Level" when the system is not under attack, it would go with the same script and bot patterns as the Ultimate Protobot 10000's level. *On the 24th March 2011, there was a glitch where three more stamps were released. They are Extreme Strategic Master, 9999 Energy and Ultimate Up-grader. *In the stamp book page for this game, one of the pictures requiring an amount of stamps from the game, requires 16 stamps, but there are only 14 stamps for the game. 2 more stamps will be released though, they have been leaked through some websites, but CP has had to delay their release. *At least 2 more System Defender levels will be created, according to some websites that have gotten ahold of proof in a YouTube video. *Proof of a new enemy bot is revealed in the card(Card-Jitsu) called 'Enemy Bots' this can be seen at the bottom right hand of the card. It is circle like bot with a mostly navy blue colour, but with blue circle eye things on it. * There maybe these stamps: Energy 9999 – Reach 9999 energy (hard, for members only) Strategic Expert – Destroy 1000 enemies without upgrading (extreme, for members only) *The anti-robot cannon is not part of System Defender. It was later revealed to be part of a field op. Debug Herbert – Complete the level ‘Debug Herbert’ (medium, for all players) placeholder2 – User completes Scenario 7 (hard, for all players) http://clubpenguincp.com/2012/03/03/club-penguin-unreleased-stamps-exclusives/ Gallery File:System_defender.png|System Defender's start screen when a threat is detected File:Sysdefendstrt.PNG|The System Defender start screen when no threat is detected Category:Club Penguin Category:Games Category:EPF Category:Medals Category:Club Penguin Category:EPF Category:Games SWF *System Defender